fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Trust
"Mind over matter..." The Brain Trust '''is a Fiction Wrestling stable in Character Championship Wrestling comprised of leader Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter, and Susan and Mary Test. The name and gimmick of the group stems from their mutual status as geniuses. The stable's ultimate goal is to "intellectualize Fiction Wrestling" by attacking any and all offenders--those who are not properly knowledgeable of or do not adhere to the laws of mathematics, science, grammar, and other areas of education and application. Background * '''Formation: CCW Ozone 37' *'Companies: (Currently) CCW *'Leader:' Jimmy Neutron *'Members:' Dexter, Dmitri Petrovich, Susan Test, Mary Test *'Allies:' Rookie Revolution *'Rivals:' Crash Bandicoot, Deadpool, X-Factors, Puffy AmiYumi *'Status:' Active *'Twitter:' @TheBrainTrust History 'Character Championship Wrestling' In the middle of a match between Otto Rocket and Little Mac on Ozone 37, Jimmy Neutron interrupted to ask both of the competitors what the natural logarithm of 1 - x is. Mac and Otto failed to give the correct response; as they continued their match, Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich made their CCW debuts by attacking the two men and laying them both out with Neutron. This marked the group's first appearance and attack. The following week, Jimmy interrupted a tag team match between the Cereal Killers and the X-Factors, this time by asking the X-Factors a physics question where the object was to calculate the acceleration of a disk. Odd and Ulrich would be distracted enough for the Cereal Killers to take advantage and pick up the victory. As the Cereal Killers were leaving, however, Jimmy would ask them a biology-based query, which the Cereal Killers tried to ignore, but Dmitri and Dexter confronted the Cereal Killers and prevented them from escaping. The Brain Trust and the Cereal Killers would come to blows, and the Twinleaves, rivals of both the Cereal Killers and X-Factors, came out to join on the attack, laying out the Cereal Killers and helping the Brain Trust take out the X-Factors as well. Jimmy would then pose a question for the Twinleaves--as he had done with the other tag teams--but the question was to calculate "2 + 2" which led to an easy answer of "4" from the Twinleaves, thus sparing them from an attack. This confirmed the Brain Trust's alliance with the Rookie Revolution. On Ozone 39, Jimmy Neutron cut his first promo with the Brain Trust, explaining their intentions and goals in CCW as a group to intellectualize Fiction Wrestling by taking down any and all parts of the sport corrupted by illogical fallacies, a lack of scientific knowhow, and wrestling without any semblance of smarts or brainpower. After detailing this, the Brain Trust left the ring and overheard Al Michaels making a grammatical error on commentary: "Heaven knows who Brain Trust are going to target next..." (The correct form is "...whom ''Brain Trust are going to target next...") The Brain Trust then attempted to lay Al Michaels out with their triple-team finisher Newton's Law, but Captain Falcon and Little Mac would run to the ring and make the save. The following night on ''XX 20, the Brain Trust made an appearance after a Six-Female Tag Team Match between The END and Puffy AmiYumi and Xena. Jimmy referenced Ami and Yumi's improper pronoun usage in their pre-match conversation with Xena, and the Brain Trust proceeded to surround Puffy AmiYumi. Ami and Yumi backed away from Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter only to be pulled out of the ring and attacked by a debuting Susan and Mary Test. Following this attack by the Test Twins, Susan and Mary performed the signature pose of the Brain Trust and exited the scene with Jimmy, Dexter and Dmitri, signifying their allegiance with the stable. In wrestling Triple-team finishing moves (Jimmy, Dexter, and Dmitri) *''Newton's Law ''(Dmitri and Dexter lift the opponent up by his arms, while Jimmy runs through and pushes his legs back so that he flips over into a double team Iconoclasm by Dmitri and Dexter) Double-team finishing moves (Susan and Mary Test) * ''Dudley's Theorem ''(Flapjack (Mary) / Cutter (Susan) combination) Double-team signature moves (Susan and Mary Test) * Double Inverted Brainbuster Jimmy's finishing moves *''Brain Blast ''(Argentine Rack dropped into a DDT) Dexter's finishing moves *''Dexter Driver ''(Double Leg Slam Lift spun into a Belly-to-Belly Sit-Out Piledriver) Dmitri's finishing moves *''Planck's Constant ''(Running Knee Lift) Championships and accomplishments CCW Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables